Pirates of the Caribbean 4 The Fountian of Youth
by Azvee
Summary: Another fourth movie! I know please don't kill me for writing another one. Summary inside. It's all done; the last chapter is up. R&R R&R R&R R&R R
1. Chapter 1 Where is Jack Sparrow?

Yes, I know another fourth movie. Don't kill me, I've been thinking this one through all summer.Read the quick summary below and see if you're interested.

This story starts a little after the third movie, one day after. Poor Jack's had his ship stolen again and now he wants the Pearl and the Fountain of Youth. Unfortunately, he can't get to far in a rowboat and only one bottle of rum, so he pulls some friends into the adventure. After all he's going to need all the help he can get if he's getting to the fountain before Barbossa and his crew.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I'm just an obsessed fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had just fallen when a black ship with black sails came into port on Tortuga. A monkey began to make its way off the ship followed by the rest of the crew. One figure stood in front of the rest. Captain Barbossa.

"Alright men," he began, "we all know what needs to be done."

"Aye!" The crew shouted in unison.

"Find Jack Sparrow and get the map. Kill him if you need to;" he paused before going on. "You know what, kill him no matter what he does. Now, go!"

They split up and searched for hours with no luck, until Barbossa found Gibbs in the bar trying to drown his worries in rum.

"Alright Gibbs, where is Jack?"

Under normal circumstances, Gibbs would never tell Barbossa where Jack was, but he had been drinking for several hours and was very drunk. "Shure _hic_ I'll tell ya where Jack is buddy." Gibbs said while rocking back and forth slightly. "He'sh long gone. Went off in a boat thish morning to find a fountain. Silly huh? Oh wait!" He yelled as Barbossa started making his way out of the tavern.

"What is it?" Barbossa asked turning around.

"Don't _hic_ tell Captain Barbosha 'bout what I just said. OK?"

* * *

Several miles away on a nearby island.

"Drat I'm all out of rum!" Jack yelled.


	2. Chapter 2 The Empress

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Pirate King and her ship, the Empress, were a lone figure on the ocean as the sun rose the next morning. Elizabeth Turner was at the helm as her first mate approached her.

"Captain," he began, "the crew and I are wondering if we were porting in tortuga to restock and 'enjoy' the sights."

"Chang you know as well as I do that we are going to make a stop at Tortuga." Elizabeth replied without taking her gaze off the horizon. As she continued her voice got slightly harsher, like when a teacher scolds one of their students. "You also know that I do not approve of you talking about women that way. The only reason we are stopping at Tortuga is to pick up some more crewmembers. We are also stopping at another nearby island to store our supplies and get more food."

As the sun rose higher in the sky, two islands came into view. Elizabeth sailed past Tortuga, the first one and to the second one. The island was uninhabited and the perfect place for hiding loot. It was the late Sao Feng's storage island.

"Captain!" Chang yelled. "Fei Long in the crows nest says that someone's on the island! What are your orders?"

"Does he look like trouble?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Fei Long says that it's just one man standing on the beach. He doesn't look like he's threatening us. Can we shoot him?"

"No, but I would like to see who this man is though."

Jack's POV

_ "Finally the Empress is here."_ I though while standing on the beach. _I was beginning to think they would never come. Oh good Elizabeth is on the ship!" _

Elizabeth's POV

_ "Oh no not Jack! I'm probably going to lose half my crew if I help him with his latest scheme. But where's the Black Pearl?"_

Normal POV

"Jack Sparrow what are you doing on this island? And where is the Black Pearl?" Elizabeth inquired as she walked along the beach to greet Jack.

"Well Mrs. Turner," Jack began. "It seems that my ship has been taken from me by Barbossa, again. So I thought to myself; where can I find someone willing to help me find my ship? The answer was you. So I figured you'd come to collect the late pirate lord's items."

"And why would I help you get your ship back Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can you really pass up an adventure with Jack Sparrow? I could make it worth your time too." He said before motioning her to lean in. "Ever hear of the Fountain of Youth? Somewhere there is a hidden fountain. In this fountain is water that can keep you alive forever. Immortality. Can you and your crew really pass that up?"

"No!" Yelled a few members of the crew.

Chang approached Elizabeth when he saw that she was more than a little angry about their eavesdropping. "Captain you can never whisper around pirates, it's in our blood to eavesdrop. I really think that you should take your friend up on his offer. Just think of being immortal one of the last pirates alive forever."

Elizabeth sighed. "Well it seems the crew has made up their minds and I won't stand in their way." Cheers arose when Elizabeth said this. "Very well Mr. Sparrow, welcome aboard the Empress."


	3. Chapter 3 Stephanie Kingston

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"All right everyone, we're making a quick stop in Tortuga to pick up some more crew members!" Elizabeth shouted to her crew.

Tortuga smelled of it's usual freedom stench. There were bar fights and animals running wild in the streets. A pirate's haven. A few poor idiots even tried to make an honest living by selling their goods there.

"You know Elizabeth," Jack began as the crew was waiting for Elizabeth to buy some fruits. "There is an easier way to get an apple."

"Oh really? Well Jack would you care to tell me what this method of yours is?" She replied sarcastically.

"Why certainly." Jack replied happily ignoring Elizabeth's sarcasm. He then reached out and grabbed an apple out of the hand of a passerby. "One apple free of charge. That wasn't so hard was it?"

Seconds after he said that last sentence, a sword flew by and pinned his hat against a nearby barrel. A young woman around the age of eighteen walked up to Jack and grabbed the apple.

She was slender with blue eyes and brownish blonde hair. She wore a black bandana that matched her vest, boots, and pants. Under the vest was a white shirt with a white belt over them. The one thing that was neither black or white was a silver heart shaped locket that hung from her neck.

"That's the easily way to get an apple?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically as the girl grabbed her cutlass from the barrel and began to walk away.

"Hey you! Girl wait!" Jack yelled after he grabbing his hat.

"What? You want to demonstrate the easier way again?" She asked without breaking stride.

"No, and it is actually very easy most of the time. What is your name?" Jack asked.

She turned and replied, "My name is Stephanie Kingston. Now that you know my name, I think it's only fair that I learn yours." Stephanie took a bite out of her apple.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Perhaps you've heard of me?" He replied with his trademark grin.

"Oh yes I've heard of you," She replied. "You're the pirate that had his ship stolen twice. I think that a Captain Barbossa was just here last night looking for a map and you."

"Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked now that she had paid for her fruit. "He was looking for Jack?"

"That's what I've heard. I also heard that one of your drunk buddies, Gibbs, told him you'd left already."

She took another bite of her apple before walking away.

* * *

A few seconds later

"She took my money" Jack yelled.

"She took mine too!" Elizabeth yelled.

"I'm getting my gold back." Jack said and took out his sword while running at Stephanie.

Seconds before his sword made contact with her, Stephanie pivoted and dodged. "What's your problem?" She yelled.

"You stole our money." Jack replied.

"Well," she replied with a smirk, "I thought pirates would be used to having things stolen from them, especially you Sparrow."

That pushed Jack over the edge. The sound of swords clashing rang out loud and clear as they began jabbing at each other. After a few minutes, Jack decided to make the fight a little more interesting.

"Stephanie, would you like to make a wager on who wins this fight?"

"I'm going to win anyway, so why not. If I win I keep all the money I took, and I get your hat. BUT if you win, you get your money back and all of mine." She challenged.

"You want my hat?" Jack said with a shocked voice.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all love." He said.

"Good, now since there's something on the line to fight for, I'll make this fight a little more interesting." Stephanie said and then threw her sword up in the air; cart wheeled behind Jack and caught her sword. "I practice acrobatics."

"Well then this should be fun." Jack said and led her into a bar fight.

A few minutes later they had worked their way through the bar and out to the back where they kept the pigs. Stephanie kicked the sword out of Jack's hand.

"It looks like I've won Jack. I'll take your hat now." She said.

"You'd think you've won now wouldn't you." Jack said with a grin. "But I think the pigs might want you out of their slop."

She looked down and saw that she was standing in the pigs feeding trough and the pigs were hungry. Stephanie lost her balance and fell into the mud. Jack had won.

"Yuck!" Stephanie cried as she got up out of the mud.

"I believe you owe me some money." Jack said calmly to her.

Stephanie took out three bags and dropped them at Jack's feet in the mud.

"You only had two coins on you?" Jack questioned while checking the pouches for cash.

"Yes, were you expecting more? This is a pirate port after all." She said before quickly turning around and in the process smacking Jack with her muddy ponytail. She picked up her sword and walked off.

* * *

A few hours later

The Empress was fully restocked with food and crewmembers. Among them was Gibbs who was trying to explain to Jack why he told Barbossa about him.

"I'd been drinking for hours Jack. I was the biggest drunk on the island!" Gibbs said for the umphienth time.

"Just because you didn't mean to do something doesn't lessen the pain of what you did mate." Jack replied looking away. "Because of you Barbossa knows where I I'm going and he'll try to stop me."  
"Sounds like a real tough situation. Stuck between a rock and a hard place." A voice said from above them.

"Who's there?" Gibbs yelled out. He was answered by Stephanie swinging down from the mast and hanging from her legs. "Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?"

"Stephanie Kingston. I'm here to get my two coins from Jack." She said and hopped onto the deck.

"What's the pickpocket doing on my ship?" Elizabeth asked as she mad her way to the group.

"Apparently she wants her two gold pieces back from Jack." Gibbs said.

"I don't care now get off my ship!" Elizabeth yelled at Stephanie.

"You've left port already. Are you going to make me walk the plank?" She replied.

"Well, no."

"Then," Stephanie said, "I'm stuck on your ship as part of your crew."

And with that the newest member of the Empress walked off.

* * *

All done! Tell me what you think of Stephanie, and if you can guess my name you get a smily face from me. (not really) Anyway hope you like her because she's a main character. Review please or I'll curl up into a ball and die. 


	4. Chapter 4 Information

Yay my first OC character! Tell me what you think of her. Bet you can't guess my name is. Please read and review or else I'll curl up into a ball and die because of my sadness.

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over the next few days, Stephanie proved to be a hard worker. She mopped, cooked, watched from the crows nest, a practiced fighting. She also avoided most conversations with the crew or anyone else.

This drew a lot of attention to the mysterious young woman. "Are you telling me that no one knows anything about her other than her name?" Elizabeth exclaimed shockingly to Chang. She had sent him out to gather information on Stephanie. He had no luck. "Perhaps we should get a professional to try to get something out of her."

" 'Bout time you asked me Elizabeth." Jack said leaning against the doorframe. "Personally, I don't like the idea of profiling your crew, but it is your ship. "Give me one week."

"Five days." She replied.

"Plenty of time."

* * *

One Day Later.

Jack's POV

_ Four days to learn more about Ms. Kingston. Easy job. I should have been asking for some money. Ah! She's swordfighting again._

I watched her easily dispatch two pirates. "Anyone else want a go?" She asked.

"I would." I yelled walking up to her.

"I'm going to lose this time."

I laughed as I drew my sword. "OK then how 'bout a bet if you're that confident. If you win then you get your two coins back."

She drew her sword. "And if you win?"

"If I win, you tell me about your background. Savy?" She nodded and we began to circle eachother.

Normal POV

The fight didn't last long. Jack quickly knocked her sword out of her hand and had her pinned down without it. She then made a swift circle with her feet and knocked Jack off his feet. Stephanie grabbed her two coins and walked away.

"This may be harder than I thought."

* * *

_ Only one day left to get that information about Stephanie and the day is almost over._ Jack thought as he walked out into the moonlight.

It was a full moon and the deck was empty. Empty except for Stephanie. She stood alone at the front of the ship with a pleasant breeze and a bit of salt spray in her face. It was a perfect last ditch effort.

"It's a beautiful moon isn't it?" Jack said and watched Stephanie jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Well you did." She said regaining some composure. "You seem quite interested in me as of late."

"What can I say, I'm drawn to the mysterious type."

"I've got a pretty long list of girls you know that don't hide much." She replied walking around Jack.

"OK, I'm drawn to two types." He said with a grin. "But you're clearly the mysterious type."

"So, you've joined the crew in their attempt to find out more about me. Nearly everyone has tried. No one has gotten anything out of me though." With a theatrical bow Stephanie began to walk off.

"Wait!" Jack yelled before lowering his voice. "Why are you trying to be so distant from everyone? No one on this ship has ever met someone like you."

"Well then you've got a lot of people to meet." She said walking back to him. "Why are you so interested anyway? You've tried much harder than all of the crew."

"I'm a bit concerned. Just not natural for someone to be so alone." A hint of genuine concern shown in Jack's eyes.

"You really want to know? I'm tired of you all questioning me. So here's the truth. I'm a runaway! Left when I was ten." She seemed angry suddenly before becoming sad and softer. "My parents didn't even care about me."

Jack was slightly taken back by this sudden release of information. "How could someone not care about their own child?"

"Very easily. They were worried about their social image. They were very important people. Dealing with a wild child who didn't like their rules was one of the last things they wanted to do. I'm happier on my own anyway. I don't have to worry about anything, especially people." A single tear fell down her cheek. "If I'm on my own, no one can hurt me again."

Everything suddenly clicked for Jack. "So you stay away from everyone becaue you don't want ot get hurt again?" A nod. "It just doesn't make sense."

"What?"

"It just doesn't make sense that with everyone on this ship trying to figure you out, you never guessed that someone may care about you." Jack said with a hand around her shoulder. "Can I make a deal with you Stephanie?"

"What kind of deal?" She slowly asked.

"If you act a little less hostile to me and the crew, I promise no one will ever hurt you again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"OK Jack it's a deal." With that Stephanie turned and walked slowly towards the door that led to the bunks. She stopped at the doorway and turned towards Jack. The full moon was reflected in her eyes. "You're right Jack, the moon is very beautiful tonight."


	5. Chapter 5 The Pearl

Next chapter, go super fast typing!! The last chapter wasn't really necessary, but I had to give Stephanie a sob story. Anyway, back to the action. Please read and review or else.

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You mean you didn't get any information at all Jack?" Elizabeth asked shockingly.

" 'Fraid not. That girl just wouldn't crack. Too much for even me." Jack lied.

"Well, I never thought the mighty Jack Sparrow would fail to find out about a woman. What is the world coming to?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically. "Jack how did you find out about the fountain?"

"That was a fast topic change."

"The only way I can ever seem to get anything out of you. Now answer the question." She demanded.

Before Jack could answer, Gibbs burst through the doors. He looked a little shocked and scared. Panting he said, "Jack I think you'd better get below deck. Barbossa is here."

"What?" He asked standing up.

"Well, he's not actually here on the ship, but the Black Pearl is coming up fast. He probably wants the map back, you'd better hide it Jack."

"You have my map Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was planning on returning it… eventually." Jack replied as he made his way to the door. Elizabeth stared him down. "Alright, maybe I wasn't going to return it."

"Chang! I wish to talk to the captain on the approaching ship." Elizabeth yelled to her first mate at the wheel.

"Aye Captain."

Jack handed her the map before Elizabeth walked out of the room.

Elizabeth's POV

"_Jack stole my map! Somehow this just doesn't surprise me." _I thought walking out of the room. _"The Pearl moves much faster than I remembered."_

"Barbossa, how are you?" I yelled as one of my men brought out a plank for him to walk over on.

Normal POV

Back in the captain's quarters, Jack and Gibbs were planning an escape.

"If they went below deck, we could slip across the plank and sail off on the Pearl before old Hector gets back." Gibbs offered.

Jack shook his head. "No, Barbossa will stay on the deck. I may hate him, but I know he's no fool."

Chang walked in. "Mrs. Turnner requests that you two speak with her and Captain Barbossa."

"Figures she'd tell him we were here. Well Gibbs, lets see what they have in store for us."

"It's been a few days hasn't it Jack?" Barbossa asked as they walked out to the deck. "I'll make this brief. There are two things I want, one I already have. The Black Pearl and the location of the fountain."

"So which do you have?" Jack asked.

Barbossa laughed. "The Pearl of course! Do you like hearing about loosing it?"

At this time Stephanie, who had been listening to the whole conversation swung down from the crow's nest. "Actually you don't have either." She said to Barbossa.

"What the?" Barbossa cried as Stephanie landed a few feet from him. "Who are you, and what do you mean I don't have the Pearl?"

"My name is Stephanie Kingston, and when I say you have neither I mean it. Right now, pretty much anyone who could walk across to the Black Pearl would be able to sail away on it."

Jack and Barbossa looked at each other for a few seconds before running towards the plank. Barbossa reached it first but kicked it out from under him. They were both on the Empress. They drew their swords.

"Hey! I will not have you fighting on my ship!" Elizabeth roared. They put away their swords. "This is **my **ship and you will follow **my** rules!

A debate had gone on for hours. Snide remarks and dirty looks were exchanged frequently. To sum it up quickly, they were getting nowhere fast. Not many people were in the captain's quarters for the debate. Elizabeth, Jack, and Barbossa of course, Elizabeth told Chang and Gibbs to come as well and, at Jack's request, Stephanie.

"Barbossa," Elizabeth began, "I can't give you my map. My crew wants this fountain, and I would hate to disappoint them. Work out a deal with Jack, not me."

"I would if **Jack **was willing to negotiate." Barbossa relied.

"Hector Hector Hector, there is nothing you can say that would make me negotiate with **slime** like you."

"They sound like five year olds." Chang whispered to Gibbs and Stephanie.

"That is so true." Stephanie said between a giggle. She cleared her throat. "If I could make a suggestion. Barbossa, you and all those loyal to you go aboard the Empress. Jack, you and all those loyal to you go aboard the Black Pearl. That way, Jack and Barbossa won't see each other, and all three of you have a way to get to the fountain."

"Perfect!" Jack said jumping up from the table they were sitting around. "I'll go tell the crews the decision and I'll be going."

"Hold it Jack, I'm not giving up the Pearl that easily." An audible groan escaped everyone but Barbossa. "Jack can come with me to the Pearl and I'll use his compass to find the fountain."

"Can I safely assume that when you say 'come with' you mean throwing Jack and those who side with him in the brig." Elizabeth asked.

"Well, yes." Barbossa replied.

"If I agree, will you get off my ship as fast as possible?"

"Yes of course." Barbossa said.

"Then I agree." Elizabeth replied.

"Hold it right there." Gibbs said. "You're going to throw Jack in the brig and say that's fair?"

"Yes."

"Well if Jack gets thrown in the brig, you'll have to throw us in to!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jack, Gibbs, and Stephanie were sitting in a cell in the Black Pearl. 


	6. Chapter 6 Another Stephanie

This will probably be a confuddleing chapter. (Yes I said confuddleing, don't shoot me) **Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, this is just great." Stephanie said from inside the cell. "You don't have your 'magic' compass and we're probably going to walk the plank or starve! Perfect."

"Your sarcasm is not wanted right now." Jack said while rubbing his forehead. "I've got a migraine."

"You know, I really think we're going to starve, and I've got no rum on me for comfort." Gibbs said.

"Just give me a minute and I will have a plan." Jack said.

* * *

Three hours later

"Sun's setting Jack." Stephanie said looking out a nearby window. "I'm open to escape suggestions now."

"You are not getting out of there anytime soon." A female voice said from the top of the stairs. "The captain said you'd want some food. Eat it."

The voice belonged to a young woman, a few years older than Stephanie. She was an inch or two taller than her with short cut brown hair. She was wearing a bright blue dress.

"I personally think it would be better to have you starve, but Barbossa is the boss not me." She dropped a plate on the floor. It had some crackers and apples on it. She dropped a canteen of water by it.

"That looks so appetizing." Stephanie sarcastically said. She didn't like being in a cell too much, so she was mad. "Glad to see that we're going to be so well taken care of. I thought we were going to be prisoners on this ship."

"Hey! I'm first mate, and I don't want anymore sarcasm from you." The woman said. "I'm sure that Barbossa would gladly have you walk the plank if Stephanie Brown asked him to do it!"

Stephanie Kingston nearly chocked on her cracker. "Your name is Stephanie? My name is Stephanie too!"

"Please don't tell me that they're going to became mates Jack." Gibbs whispered.

"That could be to our advantage." He replied.

"So," Ms. Brown slowly said. "Your name is Stephanie as well. That's unusual, but it doesn't matter. I really don't like you."

"But all you know is my name!"

"And that's enough." Stephanie Brown said and walked off. She slammed the doors.

"Well that Brown is a jerk!" Stephanie said between apple bites.

"But you've got something in common. We could use this. You just need to become mates and we can use her to get out." Jack said.

"Forget it! I refuse to talk to a jerk like that. Besides, she doesn't like me remember?" She replied.

"Well, that's the only plan I've had all day. If you don't want to do it than I guess we're stuck here." Jack said and grabbed a cracker.

Gibbs was suffering from rum withdrawal syndrome and had missed most of the conversation. "Water just doesn't taste the same as rum." He wailed.

* * *

Poor Gibbs. Anyway, 2 Stephs, confusing but you do meet people in life with the same name as you. My friend, who just happens to be named Stephanie Brown, wanted to be in the story and gave me very specific ideas of how to use her. You'll see in the next chapter. **R&R people R&R!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Stephanie's Plan

Next chapter.** Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One week after chapter six

"Hey Jack, I bet you two coins that we're walking the plank today." Stephanie said from inside her cell. She could see a small island in the distance.

"I don't think so, but if you want to loose two more coins, you're on." Jack replied. (Shortly after Stephanie Brown left, Jack bet her that they'd become friends. They became friends and Stephanie lost the bet.)

"Ahoy mates!" Ms. Brown yelled from the stairs. "Get your crackers and apples right here!"

"Oh joy." Gibbs, Jack, and Stephanie said in unison.

"Stephanie," Ms. Brown began while handing their food for the day. "I have gat a question for you. Where do our loyalties lie, with me or Mr. Sparrow?"

"Do I have to choose?"

"Yes."

Ms. Kingston looked deep in thought. "Well, I really can't decide on a moments notice. I'll need more time to think about that for awhile and get back to you."

"I suggest that you start thinking about it." With that Stephanie Brown walked out of the room.

"That was weird." Gibbs stated.

"What do you think she meant about thinking about loyalties?" Jack asked. "I think that something very serious is about to happen."

No way. You're the dramatic type Jack. You love that sort of stuff." Stephanie said.

"Well, you do have to admit that you are very theatrical at times." Gibbs said when Jack looked to him for help.

"I've just got this nagging feeling that I seem to shake." Jack said to himself mostly. He went over to the corner of the cell, sat down and tipped his hat over his head.

Stephanie Brown's POV

_I can't believe she's not sure if she's loyal to me or Jack! Oh well, she'll have to decide by the end of the day. _I thought as Barbossa approached me. _Oh great, here comes Barbossa._

"The island finally coming into view Stephanie. Jack gets to walk the plank today!"

_Ugh! His breath stinks; I can't believe that I have to put up with this. _"That's great!" I said smiling. "We can finally be rid of them tonight." _And you as well Barbossa._

I walked down to the crew. "The island is coming into view men! The plank's going to see some action tonight."

They laughed.

Normal POV

The sun was setting on the ocean. It was at the point where the sky and waters turned blood red for a few minutes. It was at this time that Jack and his entourage were brought out to the deck to walk the plank.

"Well Jack, I'm afraid your stay on my ship has come to an end." Barbossa announced to the crew and Jack. "We're running out of apples, so you'll have to go."

The crew laughed.

"Oh and thanks for the compass Jack." Barbossa said holding it up in front of Jack. Suddenly there was a silver blur in the air. It made contact with his hand and Barbossa yelped and dropped the compass. Blood dripped from his hand as Ms. Brown picked up the compass.

"Thanks for the compass Hector." She said. "I'm afraid the crew and I think it's time for you to go though. We got you an island though.

"What? This is mutiny!" Barbossa roared. "You can't make me walk the plank!"

"Actually, we can. Please don't call it a mutiny that is such a bad word. I prefer to think of it as a coup. We have a pistol with a single shot in it for you. Use it wisely."

They made Gibbs walk the plank.

"Now," Stephanie Brown began. "I bet you're wondering how I did this. Motivation. The Black Pearl itself is a great prize and more than enough motivation to overthrow you. But the Fountain of Youth? That turns it into an unrelenting desire to take the ship and sail it for all eternity. The crew isn't pleased with the way you're running the ship. They've told me what they want changed and I've promised to give them what they want. Now go!"

She pushed Barbossa off the ship.

"Time to go Jack." She said and made him jump. "And then there was one. So tell me Stephanie where do your loyalties lie. With me or Jack?"

Stephanie Kingston jumped into the blood red water.

"What are your orders Captain?" The new first mate asked.

"We find the fountain. She made her choice."

Stephanie Brown wanted to be the mutinous first mate. I needed a villain so I gave her the part. What do you think? **R&R people R&R!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Island

Next chapter.** Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The foursome sat on the beach as the Black Pearl sailed away.

"This is the worse thing that has ever happened to me, besides dying." Barbossa moaned on the beach.

Jack laughed. "Doesn't feel to good does it Hector?"

Barbossa grabbed his pistol. Jack grabbed his as well. Gibbs and Stephanie took a few steps back until they were safe behind some rocks. "You think this is funny Jack?" Barbossa yelled.

"You develop a sense of humor after it happens to you three or four times."

"I'm going to blow your brains out!"

"Not if I get you first Barbossa." Jack replied.

They started pacing in a circle each waiting for their chance to fire a shot at the other. Gibbs and Stephanie knew that they'd better stop them before they really did blow their brains out.

"Jack, Barbossa Stop!" Gibbs yelled. They lowered their guns. "We are going to have to work together to survive and get off the bloody island. If you have to blow each other off the island, can you at least wait until we know more about where we are!"

"I suppose he's right Jack. We'll need to put aside our hatred of each other if we want to get off this island." Barbossa said putting away his pistol.

Jack put his pistol away as well. "You're right. We'll live through this today to shoot and kill each other tomorrow." He put out his hand. "Truce?"

"Barbossa took his hand. "Aye, truce." Gibbs put his hand on top of theirs to become part of the truce.

"Say team on three." Stephanie said putting her hand beneath theirs. They looked at her like she had gone mad. "Come on, it'll be fun! 1, 2, 3…"

"Team!" They all yelled. Stephanie pushed all their hands up into the air.

"That will never catch on." Gibbs said.

* * *

By the end of the next day, they had started a fire on the beach and even found some bananas. The sky was blood red once again.

"The Pearl is a day gone now." Gibbs said throwing some twigs into the fire. "How are we getting off this island?"

"We'll hope that the Empress stops for us." Barbossa stated flatly.

"Hope? That's comforting." Stephanie said. "I 'hope' they get here before we die of dehydration. My throat is so dry."

"Aren't all of ours?" Jack said as he peeled a banana.

"So Jack, is this what you did every time I marooned you on an island?" Barbossa asked trying to start a conversation.

"No, there was rum on the last islands. But otherwise yes, I sat on the beach, waited to be rescued, and thought about what went wrong."

"So, what did you decide?" Barbossa asked.

"About what?" Was Jack's response.

"What went wrong?"

"Oh." Jack suddenly became very serious and sad. "I figured I trusted too soon and too easily. I thought that no one would turn on me, that everything would go exactly an I wanted it to. I thought I could take the easy way. No one did anything to earn my trust. Just one of the many lessons I had to learn the hard way."

"I think I just learned that lesson the hard way as well." Barbossa said after Jack finished. "I guess there's more to look for in a first mate then just a pretty face."

"If a pretty face was all it took, Gibbs wouldn't be my first mate." Jack whispered to Barbossa and Stephanie.

"I heard that!" Gibbs yelled.

Barbossa laughed before turning his attention towards Stephanie. "So, why'd you walk the plank? I know that Brown didn't make you do it, otherwise you would have a pistol with you."

"Jack still has my two coins." She simply responded.

"You walked the plank because of two coins?" He asked in a slight shock

"Yes." Stephanie responded in a matter-of-fact way. "I like those coins and they are all the money I've got on me."

They sat in silence until they fell asleep as the fire died.

What do you think? **R&R people R&R!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Rescued

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!!!**

OK I finally remembered to put this up!!

**Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they woke up the Empress was sailing by them. They jumped up and tried to wave the ship. It didn't work to well.

"The pistols!" Stephanie yelled. "Quick fire a shot at them!"

The men grabbed their pistols and fired. Gibbs' shot went through a flag. Barbossa's hit the mast. Jack's knocked Elizabeth's hat off her head. She turned o face the island.

* * *

On The Empress

"Chang, my telescope please." She said while trying to make out the four figures that stood on the beach. Her first mate returned quickly with the telescope. "Oh no. Chang, I think we need to make a quick stop on that island."

* * *

On The Island

"Look it's coming back! We're saved!" Gibbs yelled.

"I hope you know Jack that now that we're rescued, you're on my people to kill list." Barbossa said with his eyes locked on the approaching ship.

"The same for you Barbossa." Jack replied while waving to the ship. "I think we should thank Ms. Brown next time we see her. Without those shots, we'd be stuck here for quiet awhile."

"That is a bit ironic." Gibbs replied. "We were meant to die here by shooting ourselves, but we saved our lives with them instead."

"I'll laugh at that when I get some food in me." Stephanie said.

* * *

Two Hours Later

Everyone was aboard the Empress and they had just finished their story.

"… And she just left us on that island to die!" Barbossa said for about the hundredth time. He seemed to be going back into shock over loosing the Pearl. "You can't begin to comprehend how shocked this has left all of us in Elizabeth."

"She looked around. Jack was digging through her personals, Gibbs was trying to get a bottle of rum from her bald first mate, and Stephanie was gorging herself on bread and turkey.

"They look very disturbed by all this Hector. I hope they can pull themselves together as well as you have." Elizabeth said looking back at Barbossa.

"Yes, we would have fallen apart at the seams without your keen leadership Barbossa." Jack said while inspecting Elizabeth's swords and wardrobe.

"Jack! What are you doing digging through me clothes? Get out of my wardrobe now."

"Sorry, but you never know when you'll need a dress." Jack said. Stephanie almost chocked on a mouthful of bread.

"You have no idea how disturbed that makes me Jack." Elizabeth said.

"But it's so true." He responded with a grin.

There was an awkward silence until another crewmember burst through the doors. "Captain we have a problem." He said.

"What is it Fei Long?" Elizabeth asked happy for someone to break the silence.

"We are almost out of food." Stephanie put down a roll. "The rum is almost gone as well." Gibbs gasped.

"I can't say I'm all that concerned about the rum, but we'll need to get some more food it we're going to continue this journey. Where is the nearest island Fei Long?" Elizabeth asked after assessing the problem.

"Kings Port mame." Fei Long replied.

"Very well, we will stop at Kings Port for supplies. Fei Long please tell the rest of the crew." Elizabeth commanded.

Stephanie suddenly stood up. "You don't really want to make port do you? I mean, not at Kings Port. There are plenty of other ports to stop at. Port Royal is nearby, why not make port there instead?"

"I used to live at Port Royal, someone could recognize me there. Besides, Kings Port is closer. We're all going to need disguises. Here, put this on." Elizabeth said and then tossed a green dress at Stephanie. "I'll need some help keeping these men under control."

Stephanie groaned and then went to put on the dress.

* * *

At Kings Port

"Can we please make this fast." Stephanie begged while walking along the dock. She seemed very uncomfortable and jumpy.

"It shouldn't take too long; what's wrong with you anyway, you seem so tense and nervous." Jack said calmly. He had put on a commoner's outfit along with Gibbs, Barbossa, Chang, and Fei Long.

"This outfit is so itchy." Chang complained.

"Would you rather have people running around and screaming 'Pirate! Pirate!'" Gibbs snapped. He wasn't too fond of his outfit either.

"They have some nice swords here though." Fei Long said stroking his small beard. He was twirling a shiny new sword in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Elizabeth asked slowly.

"From a soldier. Why?"

Suddenly, voices rang out from behind them. The group turned. "That's the man who took my sword!" "Look it's Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa!" "They're pirates." Other things were being yelled out, but the group didn't hear them. The pirates were too busy running.

"Well this is a fine mess you've gotten us into Elizabeth." Barbossa snapped. "You tell us to leave out pistols behind and put on these uncomfortable outfits. We're going to get shot!"

"Oh yes, this is ala my fault! I'm so sorry I had to get you off that island only to be shot here. I feel so horrible!" She yelled back. "Wait, are we missing someone?"

"Where's Stephanie?" Gibbs asked while they turned a corner and ran into a brick wall. "Dead end mates."

"Do you have to call it a dead end?" Chang asked as soldiers filed in and aimed their guns at them. The pirates drew their swords. They were going to go down fighting.

"Ready, aim, fi…"

"Stop!" An all too familiar voice yelled from behind the soldiers. "Don't shoot them!"

"And what gives you permission to order us around miss?" The commander asked.

"Because I am Stephanie J. Kingston the daughter of James and Lily Kingston the governor and governess of Kings Port. The soldiers lowered their weapons. The pirates had been saved.

* * *

What do you think? **R&R people R&R!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!!!**

OK I finally remembered to put this up!!

**Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An Hour After the Last Chapter's Ending

The group had been escorted up to the governor's house. A butler had gone to tell Stephanie's parents that she had returned.

"You ran away from this when you were ten!" Jack exclaimed. "Were you crazy that day? I thought this would be every girls dream house."

"Can we leave already? I hate this place more than you could ever know." Stephanie responded looking out a window. "They've got a few guards out there, but I think we can take them."

"You ran away when you were only ten?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, didn't Jack tell you?"

"It may have slipped my mind when you asked me." He said sheepishly when Elizabeth glared at him. "It didn't seem like something you would want to know."

Before Elizabeth could verbally abuse Jack, Mr. And Mrs. Kingston came running down the stairs. "You fiends! How dare you kidnap our daughter Gloria for seven years!"

"My name is Stephanie." She said directly to her parents. Then turning to the pirates said, "That is reason number one that I ran away."

"Yes of course your name is Stephanie," Her father replied. "We will need to get your clothes fixed. Those are about the ugliest outfits I've ever seen. And manner lessons, image is everything after all."

"Reason number two."

Just then a young man with blue eyes and brown hair walked down the stairs. He was wearing a Royal Navy uniform. "My unruly sister has returned! Kidnapped by pirates. These must be the ones; a hanging day is in order. The rules must be followed it's only proper."

"Reason number three."

A smaller version of Stephanie's brother came in. He had an oversized captains hat on. He also wore an eye patch, a fake hook, and a fake peg leg. "Pirates!" He yelled. "We have pirates. I am your new captain, Timmy the Black-eyed Pirate. Now, where is my new ship?"

"Reason _OW _number four." Stephanie said as her brother jabbed her sides with a wooden sword.

"Walk the plank!" He yelled.

"No Timothy, we live in a proper and civilized world not the barbaric pirate one. I expect you to follow the rules." His brother reprimanded him while trying to take off Timmy's hat.

Their mother tried to stop them. "Now, now behave you two. Your sister Glor- I mean Stephanie is home after a horrible abduction by pirates. Now Timothy, stop traumatizing her by playing pirate. And George, please make arrangements to have these pirates hung."

"You're going to kill them!" Timmy cried.

"Timothy, why are you dress like that?" Their father boomed. "We can't have a house full of wild children. Do you know what this would do to our reputation if anyone ever found out about this?"

But I want to be Timmy the Black-eyed Pirate!"

"And reason number five about why I ran away." Stephanie said as a shouting match broke out. "Let's go." She said motioning to the door.

"Just where do you thing you're going?" Her father asked.

"If you must know James," Stephanie's father cringed a little when she used his name. "I am going back to the barbaric world of pirates."

"She's delusional!" Her mother yelled. "Guards confine her to her room!"

A group of men in uniforms came and grabbed Stephanie. "What the? Let go of me right now! I'm not delusional, I ran away! Let me go! Let me go!"

George stepped forward. "Also, have the pirates thrown in jail until tomorrow."

As they were led away in chains, Barbossa whispered to Jack, "I think I know why she left."

* * *

Crazy family right? **R&R people R&R!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 Hurt

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!!!**

OK I finally remembered to put this up!!

**Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, at least all of our group is in a cell right now." Barbossa said looking out at the waning moon. "The five of us in a jail here, and Stephanie in her house."

"How can that house be a prison?" Chang mumbled. He was half asleep.

"Would you want to be stuck with that dysfunctional family? It's a miracle that she didn't end up as out there as the rest of her family." Jack answered while pacing.

"Be quiet." Elizabeth whispered so the guard wouldn't hear her. "If you're going to talk, at least talk about escape ideas not Stephanie."

"Why bother?" The guards gravely voice yelled. "You aren't getting out of this alive."

* * *

Midnight

"Well hey there miss." The guard said waking up the pirates. "What do you think you're doing here at this hour dressed like that?"

Talking to the guard was Stephanie in a silver outfit. Her hair was pulled back by a small sliver ribbon that helped show off her heart necklace. She had an elegant silver dress on that fanned out around her legs. She also had a large bottle of rum with her.

"I thought I'd keep you company while you waited for tomorrow morning." She stroked his cheek. "I brought you something to drink."

"Rum?" The guard was obviously taken back by this turn of events. "Don't mind if I do." He grabbed the bottle and chugged.

* * *

30 Minutes Later

The bottle was empty and the guard was a happy drunk. "You knows I don't ushually get gals like you."

"I know." Stephanie said before hitting him over the head with his bottle. He fell down unconscious. "Thanks for the keys."

Stephanie opened the cell doors. "Stop gawking and move boys!" She said before pushing them out of the cell. "Honestly I can't wait until we're back on the ship and I can get on my comfy clothes."

The group crept quietly to the ship. Amazingly the rest of Elizabeth's crew had not been arrested or left the ship. They were ready to leave.

The Empress was just leaving the docks as a shot rang out, then another and another.

"They're kidnapping Gloria again!" Stephanie's brother George yelled. "Fire more shots!"

The sails had at least two-dozen bullet holes in it. Other ships were getting ready to chase them.

"They're going to rip the mast flags to shreds!" A crewmember yelled.

Stephanie approached the side of the ship where the bullets were coming from. She began to yell to yell at the soldiers and her family. "Stop firing! I've left of my own free will, no one forced me. This is my choice!"

"Why that filthy little brat!" Her mother yelled. "Choosing a pirates life over us! She is disowned!"

"That will teach her to practice piracy. Let the wretch get hung with them!" Her father said. They walked off.

The Empress was to fast for the other ships. They got away; the pirates had won this round at King's Port. As they sailed off into the night, Stephanie's brother Timmy ran to the docks yelling, "Wait! Come back and take me with you! I wanna be a pirate!"

* * *

An Hour Later on the Empress

"Captain, we should be able to stitch the sails back together. No other damages or deaths." Chang said after finishing his inspection of the ship.

"Excellent!" Elizabeth responded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get out of this dress.

Stephanie was already in her usual outfit and staring at the water in a pensive manner. It was clear she was deep in thought as Jack approached her.

"Tough day huh?" He asked.

She came out of her trance-like state and stared at him. "You lied."

"Beg pardon?"

"You said that you'd make sure no one hurt me. I just got hurt tonight." Stephanie said before walking off leaving Jack standing alone on the deck.

* * *

Ouch, poor Jack. I just love Timmy don't you, he's so funny.** R&R people R&R!!!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Dutchman

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!!!**

OK I finally remembered to put this up!!

**Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three Days Later

Elizabeth looked at her charts. According to the map, the Fountain of Youth should be right here, in the middle of the sea. She looked up and could just barely see the faintest of faint outline if Florida.

"This can't be right." She mumbled.

"What can't be right?" Barbossa asked between a mouthful of apples.

"These charts. They say the fountain is right beneath us."

"Well, we know what that means." Jack casually said as he walked past.

"What?" Elizabeth and Hector asked in unison.

"We need to flip the ship and catch a green flash. Quiet simple really." Jack replied and kept walking.

Elizabeth mulled the option over in her head for a moment. "Hector," she began, "spread the word about the green flash and what needs to be done."

* * *

Two Minutes Until the Green Flash

The entire crew of the Empress was running back and forth across the deck trying to tip the ship. The boat began rocking with them. Slowly at first, then faster and higher.

"Grab hold of something!" Elizabeth shouted as the ship began to turn over.

A few seconds later, the ship had flipped completely. This was followed shortly by a 180 turn by the Empress.

They were on the 'other side' as some like to call it. They were a few miles away from an island where the Black Pearl had been left. Jack and Barbossa were staring at it like zombies. Elizabeth's eyes, however, were locked on another ship. The Flying Dutchman.

It came up alongside the Empress and, a few minutes later, it's captain was on it's deck. "Hello Elizabeth." Will Turnner said before kissing her.

* * *

Ship, flip, tip, I rhymed! Go me! **R&R people R&R!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 Will Turner

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!!!**

OK I finally remembered to put this up!!

**Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh Will, I missed you so much." Elizabeth said. She clung to him like she was worried that Will would vanish in a puff of smoke.

Will kissed her again. "I've hardly been gone Elizabeth. I've still got almost ten years to…"

Elizabeth silenced him with a kiss. "Don't talk."

As they began to go into another kiss, someone put a hand in between them. "Um, I hate to interrupt this, um, exchange; but I'm just wondering if I'm the only one who sees the Black Pearl over there." Stephanie pointed with the hand that wasn't between Will and Elizabeth.

"I see it " Jack and Barbossa said. Will looked a bit dumbstruck when he saw both captains on the Empress not the Black Pearl.

"Wait. If you're both here, who's the captain on the Pearl?"

"That would be my former first mate." Barbossa said. "Stephanie Brown." He spit.

"Eww." Stephanie said.

"She took everything." Barbossa wailed going into a relapse. "The crew, the ship, the rum, the monkey, all of it."

"Thank God about the monkey." Jack whispered to Gibbs and Stephanie. She giggled.

Barbossa heard her. "Oh, you think this is funny do ye! Well, I've got some things to say to you Stephanie! Like that the-"

"Wait." Will interrupted Barbossa's gathering triad. "I thought Stephanie had stolen the Pearl. Why is she here?"

Gibbs explained. "No, that was Stephanie **Brown**. This is Stephanie** Kingston**. Stephanie Kingston was picked up at Tortuga."

"This is confusing."

"You're telling me." Elizabeth said and leaned in for a kiss.

"Anyway!" Stephanie said loud enough to stop them. "We should probably get over to that island and find Stephanie Brown."

"I suppose she's right." Elizabeth said sighing. "Men, lower the longboats!"

* * *

One Longboat lowering Later

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Will yelled and jumped into Elizabeth's longboat.

"I thought that you were not allowed to walk on dry land." Elizabeth said in a half question voice.

"I thought so too. But, I found out that that rule only applies in the land of the living, not here." They kissed.

* * *

One Boat ride Later

Everyone was on the beach looking for signs of life on the Pearl. They found none.

"It is my professional opinion," Jack begin, "that Stephanie has taken her crew off the boat."

"No, really?" Stephanie replied.

He continued. "I also believe that they have headed into the forest. At least, that is what I'm inclined to believe because of all the footprints leading that way."

Everyone knew that they would have to enter the forest to get to the fountain before Stephanie Brown.

* * *

Okay, next chapter Stephanie Brown is back in the story. **R&R people R&R!!!**


	14. Chapter 14 Complications

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!!!**

**Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stephanie Brown and crew were very busy hacking away at anything that blocked their path. The island's vegetation slowed them down considerably.

"This is taking too long!" One of the crewmembers yelled to her.

She looked up from the compass. "I know it's taking longer than we thought, but the compass says to go this way to get to the fountain, so we'll go this way!" She swung her sword at a branch and then paused to wipe her brow. "At least everyone, including me, is working. We should be there soon. I hope." She whispered that last to herself.

"Captain! You may want to see this." Someone front the front yelled.

When she reached the man who called her Stephanie was shocked. There was a huge gap separating one half of the island from the half they were on. There was no bridge to walk across on.

"This is not good." She stated while staring into the black void.

* * *

Meanwhile

"They left a pretty good trail to follow at least." Will's father commented while they walked down the path Stephanie Brown had cut for them.

"We should be able to catch them if they had to cut through the whole island." Jack said. Bootstrap nodded his agreement.

* * *

With Stephanie Brown

"Miss, the rope just doesn't reach the other side." A crewmember cried as the rope was being dragged back up for the umpteenth time. "Perhaps we should try something else."

"Weren't you the one who came up with this idea?" Stephanie asked with a raised eyebrow. She stroked Jack, the monkey, while deep in thought. "I have an idea, send two men into the other parts of the island. Maybe they can find another way across."

"Who should we send?"

"Pinntel and Ragetti, they're expendable."

* * *

30 Minutes Later

"I think I see them!" Barbossa yelled as the group charged.

Stephanie Brown heard a yell and turned to see a group of pirates doubling her group's numbers charging her.

"This is quite a complication."

* * *

Okay, you can post again Captain Brown. **R&R people R&R!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 The Bridge

Yet another long wait for a chapter, sorry but my computer had a bug. NEVER USE LIMEWIRE!! I'm still using it, but you don't have to.

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!!!**

(Man, writing that is annoying)

**Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

* * *

"Surround them, but don't kill them!" Elizabeth yelled. "We'll need them to get the Black Pearl home."

"Honestly Elizabeth, do you think that I'd kill my one crew?" Barbossa asked.

"No, but my men might."

"You're no fool Elizabeth." Stephanie Kingston said. "If we got rid of the, you'd have to put up with us until we got back to Tortuga!"

As they began to draw their swords, a figure walked to the front of the cornered group. It was Stephanie Brown, and she was waving a white flag. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Come now," she began, "Let's try to be somewhat civil. We all know my group is outnumbered. I don't want their blood on my hands. Now would you be so kind as to tell me what you want?"

"That's a pretty dumb question." Stephanie Kingston replied. "I think you know exactly what we want."  
"OK, I'll guess. Barbossa's monkey, Jack's compass, the Black Pearl, the crew, and the Fountain of Youth."

"She stole all that from you in five minutes?" Will asked.

"Yes I did." Stephanie Brown said. "I'm quiet a thinker if no one's told you yet. We've got a problem here; if you could come inn front of my group you'll see a huge crevice. We can't reach the other side but I've sent two men out to look for another way around. If you would just wait with us for awhile I'm sure we can all get to the fountain."

* * *

Two Hours Later

Everyone was huddled around a fire as Pinntel and Ragetti came through the trees. All eyes were on Ragetti as he spoke. "Captain er Captains, we've found a way across. It's a bridge, or at least half of one."

"What do you mean half a bridge?" Stephanie Brown asked.

"You should probably see for yourself." Pintel said and led the way to the bridge.

"Where'd the rest of it go?" Stephanie Kingston asked when she looked at the way across. The bridge, or what was left of it looked ancient. At least half of the boards were missing and the rest seemed to be pretty well rotted out. Some of the ropes had given way as well. Everything about it looked weather worn.

"Is it safe to cross?" Will asked while looking down the crevice that seemed to go on forever.

"Only one why to find out." Elizabeth answered. "Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer," Stephanie Kingston began, "Barbossa."

"I second that." Jack quickly said.

"Very funny." Barbossa stated flatly. "But still, you volunteered." He pushed Stephanie Kingston onto the bridge. She rolled into a front roll and came up on her feet. A few boards had fallen out.

"What was that for?" She yelled. "I could have been killed!"

"Just keep walking, we'll each go across one at a time so we don't put too much weight on it." Elizabeth said to diffuse a potential sword fight.

* * *

Twenty minutes later

"Why are we letting Brown cross the bridge?" Gibbs asked as he watch a board fall out from under her foot. She was just over halfway across.

"Do you want to leave her alone with the Black Pearl?" Barbossa asked. No reply.

Only a few people had made it across so far. Stephanie Kingston, Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, Gibbs, Fei Long, Chang, and Bootstraps. Stephanie Brown was almost across now.

She jumped the last few steps and landed on the other side of the island. Then, before anyone could react, she took out her sword and cut the ropes that held the bridge in place! One of Elizabeth's crewmembers was on the bridge as she did this and he fell to his death.

"Why did you do that?" Several people yelled from both sides of the island. The people on Brown's half were drawing swords.

"Did you really think I was going to let your crews cross the bridge?" Stephanie Brown asked. "If they did, they would outnumber my group and we would be forced you obey you."

"Last time I checked, you were still outnumbered." Jack relied.

"True, but this way I can be sure I get the fountain's water for myself and the crew. They won't go anywhere without it; and you can't kill me because I know another way across. So, if I die you'll be stuck here forever."

"You're bluffing." Barbossa said pushing his sword into her.

"True, I might, but can you really take that chance?" She asked calmly. Barbossa put away his sword. "Good now shall we get going?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**R&R people R&R!!!**


	16. Chapter 16 Nightime Conversations

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!**

**Read and review or else.**

* * *

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

"Turn right." Jack said looking at his compass. Stephanie Brown had been forced to give it back, along with Barbossa's monkey. They had been walking for a couple hours now.

"We're walking in a circle Jack, give me the compass!" Stephanie Kingston pleaded.

"We are not." Jack replied.

"I bet you two coins that we are." She replied and they shook on it.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later

"My two coins please Jack." Stephanie Kingston said with her hand out. The three crews stared at them from across the gap.

"I guess I want the Pearl more than the fountain." Jack said while dropping two coins in her hand.

"I'll take that compass." Barbossa said and grabbed it. I already know they I'm getting **my **ship. The compass should lead us to the fountain now."

* * *

Sundown

"Can we rest for the night yet?" Stephanie Kingston asked for at least the tenth time. "My feet are killing me."

Barbossa, who still had the compass, stopped and turned. "You do know that ye be the only one complaining."

"I could use a bit of rest." Chang said.

"Alright, you aren't the only one." Barbossa said correcting himself. "But still, I don't want to give Brown the chance to try and get the fountain's water first."

"I have a first name you know." She said from behind him."

"Yes I know." He replied. Brown rolled her eyes and leaned against a tree. "I suppose though that if you were willing to be bound to a tree we could stop."

Stephanie Brown did not object.

* * *

Around Midnight

Jack woke up from his slumber as a small branch fell on his cheek. A few leaves fell on him as he sat up. Looking around he quickly saw that someone was an awake and climbing tree. He went to join them.

"Little late to be climbing trees." He said to Stephanie Kingston. She nearly fell off her branch. "May I ask what you are doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She replied.

"I came up here to find out who was crazy enough to be climbing trees at this hour." He answered quickly. "Now it's your turn."

Stephanie sighed. "I came up here to think. But, whenever I try to think you seem to pop up."

"What can I say; I'm curious. What are you thinking about?"

"The whole ordeal with my family a few days ago. They're all insane, I know, but still it hurt when they said I wasn't part of the family anymore."

"You still left though." Jack replied.

"I couldn't stay with them, I would have killed myself!" Stephanie yelled. Gibbs brought his hands over his head in his sleep.

"Shh! We don't want to wake the others do we?'

Maybe I do." Stephanie replied jokingly. "I already woke you up."

"And I intend to make you pay dearly for doing that Stephanie." Jack said with a slight grin.

"Just how do you plan on doing that?"

"I plan on chatting with you in this tree until you cannot stand it anymore and go back to the ground to sleep. Thus, depriving you of any thinking time!"

They both grinned and chuckled a bit. "You are so evil." Stephanie said sarcastically.

* * *

On the Ground

Fei Long woke up shortly after Jack. Not by falling leaves or branches, but by the sound of rope falling to the ground. He jolted forward as he realized what this meant. Stephanie Brown had escaped.

"So you're the fearsome Davy Jones." Her voice said from behind the trees. Fei Long bean to sneak up behind the trees.

"You look pathetic. I guess that's what dieing dose to you though."

"Out with it lassie," Jones began. "Tell me why you summoned me from beyond the grave."

"I have use for your 'unique' skills and expertise."

"And what skill would ye be needing?"

"You wouldn't happen by any chance know a certain Jack Sparrow or Hector Barbossa?" Stephanie Brown paused to let Jones grimace at the names. "I thought you might. I'm planning a little revenge on them and thought you might like to help me."

"I'm always up for a bit of revenge. What about you?" Jones replied.

"Of course I am. I'm the one planning all of this." Brown replied with a look of confusion on her face.

"Not you, the man who is trying to sneak back to the rest of the crew." Fei Long stopped in his tracks as Davy Jones said this. "Off to tell everyone are ye?"

"No, I can keep a secret." Fei Long stammered. "Three can keep a secret, right?"

"Yes three can keep a secret," Stephanie Brown said. She then quickly pulled out Jones's sword and stabbed Fei Long in the heart killing him instantly. "If two of them are dead. Now here's the plan…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Davy's already dead, so two people out of the three are dead now.

**R&R people R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17 The Next Day

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!!**

**Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

"Where is Fei Long?" Elizabeth asked when she woke up and saw he was gone. A search was quickly formed and it wasn't long before they found the body.

"I bet Brown was the one who killed him." Barbossa said looking at the slit throat.

"I'm still tied to a tree over here!" Stephanie Brown yelled in protest.

A tear ran down Elizabeth's check. "He was a very good man." She said solemnly.

"Don't cry." Will said and kissed her. He kissed her again and then stood by Elizabeth with his arms around her. Stephanie Kingston groaned. "Don't you like romance?" Will asked her.

"Well of course I do." Stephanie answered. "It's just that you two kiss almost every other minute. Your romance just seems a little creepy. No offence."

Will was about to comment when the other Stephanie yelled at them from the tree. "If you're done, I'd really like to be untied today!"

"So, if Brown is still tied to a tree, who killed Fei Long?" Gibbs asked.

"Or what." Will added. He sighed. "Well we should probably be careful as we move on. Should we get going?"

They untied Stephanie Brown and were on their way.

Later

"Well Ms. Kingston, for someone who wanted a break so badly, you don't look to well rested." Bootstrap commented while they wove in and out of trees. "Why is that? Having trouble sleeping?"

She yawned. "Yes, I had a little trouble sleeping. I wasn't the only one though." Stephanie glanced back at Jack and smiled. "Hate to change subjects, but do know how far away the fountain is?"

" 'Fraid not." He replied. "It can't be too far away; this island isn't that big."

"So we could get there today?" She asked hopefully.

"Stephanie Brown is going to try something sneaky once we get there." Jack said suddenly appearing behind them.

"She will not." Stephanie countered. "We outnumber her, she's got no weapons on her, and if she dose try anything we can leave her here for whatever killed Long."

"You know that was Brown, right?" Jack asked.

"I know. But that only gives her another reason to be on her best behavior." Stephanie Kingston replied.

"Bet you two coins that she'll try something." Jack said.

"She laughed. "You're on." 

One p.m.

"Anyone got any food on them, or rum?" Gibbs asked as his stomach growled. "I'm starving and some rum would really help right now."

"Don't you have any rum in your pouch?" Chang asked.

"No, I had to use it to get to sleep last night."

"Hey, I'm just wondering if anyone thinks the trees are getting bigger." Barbossa said while looking up at the green canopy.

"They are." Elizabeth answered. "Which must mean that we're getting closer. The trees would live forever if they got some of the water, right?"

Everyone quickened their pace. And, several minutes later a fantastic sight greeted them. The trees gave way altogether, and in the clearing stood the Fountain of Youth.

**R&R people R&R!!**


	18. Chapter 18 Betrayal

Night had just fallen when a black ship with black sails came into port on Tortuga

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!!**

**Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

* * *

The fountain was a glorious sight. It was a marble one with two levels. A stone road lined the fountain and branched out in all four directions, like a compass. A few small trickles leaked out to the trees. A few flowers were blooming nearby it.

"We really made it." Elizabeth said with a hint of awe in her voice. "It's real. The fountain is really real."

"Would we have come all this way if it wasn't?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Stephanie Kingston replied.

"True, but still reaching the fountain makes it worthwhile." Jack replied with a small smile.

They approached the fountain and peered over it. The water was pure and smooth as glass. You could see the bottom just as well as you could see the sides. Gibbs was just about to dip his hand in to take a drink when he felt a sword on his back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were ye." An all too familiar voice said.

"I know that voice." Jack said. "But, it couldn't be," he turned." It could." Jack said frowning. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

By now everyone had turned around and seen that Davy Jones and those who were still loyal to him surrounded them. Everyone seemed to be in shock. Everyone except Stephanie Brown. She calmly walked up to Jones and he handed her a sword.

"Glad you could make it." She said to Jones. "I've been planning this party for such a long time. I would have been crushed if one of our guests of honor didn't show up."

"So you planned this all from the beginning?" Barbossa asked.

"No, just since I surrendered to you."

"Nice to see you again bootstrap. I must say you look quiet different since I last saw you." Davy said looking at the small group. "I really only see two new faces." He approached Chang. "An Asian eh? I've never been to found of your kind."

"My name is Chang and I will not be intimidated by you."

"How very brave of you." Jones said with a smirk, if anyone could see it. His ink black eyes scanned the group and rested on Stephanie Kingston. "And I don't believe I've met this lass yet." He approached her and stopped about half a foot from her face. "Are ye scared?"

"Back off or I'll make you into sushi, squidman." She said glaring daggers at Jones.

"So you like to fight. Let me say that ye've lost already. You're doomed to die." He said and walked back to Brown. "So you've got them trapped. Is it on to the next step?"

"You aren't the one planning all this?" Jack asked. "Ms. Brown is the one in control?"

"Well, technically it was her idea." Davy Jones admitted reluctantly. "But, without me none of this would have happened."

"You owe me two coins Stephanie" Jack yelled in an oddly upbeat voice. While he was doing this, Bootstrap began edging away from the group while all eyes were on Jack. Soon, he was out of sight.

"We've got over twenty swords pointing at us and you choose now to bring up our bet!" She half asked half yelled in surprise.

"The bet was that Stephanie Brown was going to try something and I was right. Now pay up!"  
"Fine, but this is one of the stupidest things you could do before you're killed."

"You just don't want to give up the coins." Jack replied smartly.

"Wait!" Brown yelled as the coins were handed over. "You made bets about if I was going to betray you?"

"Yes." They replied at the same time. Stephanie Brown rolled her eyes.

"On to the next step!" She commanded.

* * *

One Hour Later

"Well now that you've bound tied and gagged us, what are you planning to do with us?" Elizabeth asked as a rope was pulled over her mouth.

"We're going to kill ye slowly one by one, right Stephanie?" Davy Jones said evilly.

"No, but you'll be joining them in their fate." Stephanie Brown said with no emotion in her voice. "Your men are loyal to me now."

"What?" Jones roared. "My crew in loyal to me alone!"

"Why did they listen to you?" Brown challenged. "Because you called the shots. You were the leader, but not anymore. This whole thing has been my idea from the beginning not yours. It's simply in their best interest to follow me."

"My crew is loyal to me and me alone!" Jones roared in absolute fury. "Men show Ms. Brown who you are loyal to!"

A few minutes later, Jones was a captive under Stephanie Brown.

* * *

The crew came from those who had already paid off their debts to Davy, or actually liked to serve him.

**R&R people R&R!!**


	19. Chapter 19 Lockers and Fountains

Night had just fallen when a black ship with black sails came into port on Tortuga

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!!**

**Read and review or else.**

* * *

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

"So what is the second step in your plan?" Jack asked, the gags had been removed. "I would ask Jones, but he obviously doesn't know."

"Come here and say that to my face!" Davy Jones yelled, much to Jack's delight.

"Eww! I think you just spat on me!" Stephanie Kingston wailed.

"Quiet." One of Brown's men ordered. "Ms. Brown would like to have a few words with you before you die."

"Thank you for the introduction. You can go now. They won't be any trouble." Stephanie Brown said while walking towards the group. The man left. "I'm going to be brief and to the point. I have a proposition to make. But only to Chang and Stephanie."

"Why not us?" Barbossa asked.

"Do you honestly expect me to keep the Pirate King and two Pirate Lords alive? And you know I can't bring back dead men either, so that means no Will or Jones. But, these two impressed me. Chang told Jones off when his life was on the line, and I just like Stephanie. So will you join me and live?"

"I will not go anywhere without the Pirate King." Chang said sealing his death sentence.

"That's very touching." Brown replied sarcastically. "Well what about you Stephanie, will you side with me or take death like they have." She said motioning to the group.

"Well I would choose you," Stephanie hesitated before continuing, "but Jack still has my two coins. So I'll have to side with him until I get them back. Sorry."

"You can have them once he's dead." Brown said trying to keep a level voice.

"True, but it just wouldn't feel the same if I didn't win them back."

"Then your fate is sealed. Men take them to the other side of the clearing immediately!" Brown yelled before turning her back and walking away from her captive.

Once they were all at the clearing Stephanie Brown began her evil speech. "Before I dispose of you, I have a question for each of you. What is your biggest fear? No answers, well I'll find out soon enough. I hope you're ready to face them for all eternity in Will Turner's Locker. Anyone can open it up, not just the Dutchmen's captain. Mr. Jones, I believe you should be the first to go. Men, would one of you like to escort him to his locker. And make sure you know what his personal hell is, we'll be sharing it with the group."

"What? How dare you! You're pure evil." Jones spat as several of Brown's minions escorted him off.

"Yes, I am." She replied with an evil grin.

* * *

So, one by one the group was led off to the locker. Everyone's fears were told to those remaining: Davy Jones, being separated from Calypso forever, Gibbs, never having rum ever again, Elizabeth, losing everyone close to her, Jack, being away from the sea, Stephanie, having to stay with and obey her parents, Chang, failing to protect the captain and crew, Barbossa, being stuck as a cursed man again, and Will, being apart from Elizabeth forever.

"That was more satisfying then I thought it would be." Brown said to Jack the monkey. "And I must say that Jack's hat is quiet comfy. I could get used to wearing it."

"Miss," One of her minions piped up. "What about the fountain?"

"Ah yes, the fountain." She said slowly, recalling what she knew about it. "I've heard stories about it. The waters provide immortality, but, once even one mortal touches it, only what they bring out with that touch can be used. The rest of the waters are defiled forever. Also, if even a drop of blood fell in it, the rest of the water would be tainted. It would become poison."

"So, what do we do about the water?"

"Quiet! I am thinking. The one thing that Jones never did was think and that sent him to the locker. I need to get enough water for all three crews, so they become loyal to me. The only question is how?"

* * *

Jack's Locker

"The Captain is back everyone! Look alive!" One Jack yelled to a group of them.

"Oh please, not this again." The real Jack muttered to himself as he watched his hallucinations running around in frenzy. "I just got rid of you guys."

"Captain we've been stranded here without a sip for many days. We need your direction to get out of here. What are your orders?"

"The answer is simple Mr. Sparrow." Jack said. "Send out scouts to find a way out and then walk out of this bloody desert."

"Of course Sir, of course. I'll tell the others your orders." After saying this, Jack's hallucinations ran off as another Jack ran up.

"Peanut?" He asked.

Jack groaned before accepting. "Don't mind if I do. No like there's anything else to eat here. Now back to work."

"Who are you talking to?" A voice that didn't belong to any of the Jacks asked. The real Jack turned toward the voice and saw that it belonged to a man he had never seen before. The man was standing at the head of a group of sailors and pirates.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Friend or foe? Who is the mystery man?

**R&R people R&R!!**


	20. Chapter 20 Locker Jumping

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!!**

**Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

* * *

"Who are you?" Jack asked the stranger. "You are real right?"

"Of course I am real." The group's leader answered. He looked like he was in his early twenties and was taller than Will. He had ocean blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair. "As far as my name is concerned, I'll tell you it later if I think I can trust you. Am I to assume you are Jack Sparrow?"

"You assume correctly. But, just how did you know that and more importantly how did you get here?"

"I told him your name and where to find ye Jacky." An all too familiar voice said from within the group. "You look a bit surprised Jack." Barbossa said as Jack's jaw dropped.

"Barbossa? You brought people here to rescue me?" Jack asked before regaining his composure. "Well that still doesn't explain how you got here."

"That would be where I come in." The man said. "Back in the living world I knew a lady named Tia. She dabbled in sorcery and voodoo. I had just enlisted into the Trading Company and was nervous about the voyage so I asked her how it would go. She looked into my future and saw it may be a very bad one. I of course asked her for something to help me, so she gave me this." He held out a hand and showed Jack a black claw on a chain necklace. "When I asked her what to do with she said I would know when the time came. Our ship was captured by Davy Jones and, after refusing to join his crew, I was sent to the locker."

"I sat there for days trying to find a way out but found none. I gave up hope eventually and started thinking about my friend Rick. He was also sent to the locker and I also knew his worst fear. As I thought more about him, I felt a burning sensation around my neck. The talon was a bright white and suddenly I was in a jungle with Rick running at me. I then knew why Tia had given me this claw and that I must rescue the others trapped in the locker with it."

"Lovely speech." Jack said when he had stopped talking. "But why come and get me?"

" 'Cause your locker was the only one I knew Jack." Barbossa replied. "I thought you would know what the others lockers were."

"So you want to free the others. That seems a bit too noble for you. Why do you want them?" Jack asked.

"I'll be needing a bit of help with Ms. Brown won't I? Besides, they don't know how to use that claw to escape. We'll need all the brains we can get to find a way."

""You always loved revenge Hector." Jack replied with a grin. "Well then, we'd better start gathering everyone. I have a good idea about what Stephanie's locker is and I know what Will's is. So let's get going." He turned and faced his hallucinations. "And all of you stay here this time. Captains orders!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**R&R people R&R!!**


	21. Chapter 21 Hello Again

Night had just fallen when a black ship with black sails came into port on Tortuga

Sorry about the long wait, I will try to update twice this week…

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!!**

**Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

* * *

"Well, that's everyone." Elizabeth said looking around. "I just wish that we could have gotten to Chang sooner. He might still be here."

"It is not your fault he killed himself." Will said as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"I know." She said sadly.

"Before we escape from the lockers, may we have the honor of learning our rescuer's name?" Stephanie asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Not you Jack!" Gibbs yelled. He still didn't have any rum and was letting everyone know he was angry about it. "She was talking about our mystery man."

"Yeah, I knew that, I was just trying to make a joke." Jack replied.

"You really like to hear your name don't you? But, I guess the lady is right, I owe you a name. It's Nick; and you're welcome for saying thanks for rescuing you." Nick said looking around Jack's locker. They had gone back to it because a desert was one of the least harmful lockers. "But, there is still the matter of escaping this place forever."

"Get thinking everyone, I'd rather not spend all eternity I the lockers!" Barbossa commanded.

"Hey! Who put you in charge of my men?" Nick asked. They argued back and forth for a few minutes before a swordfight broke out between them.

While Hector and Nick fought Jack was taking escape suggestions from the other Jacks. Of course, seeing him talking to invisible people caused a lot of gawking.

"No that would never work!" Jack yelled to Jack number two. "Can't any of you come up with a single good idea?"

"Maybe we could if you'd stop yelling at people that aren't really there!" One spectator yelled.

Jack looked up and saw that a crowd was watching him. "Oh… um of course." He lifted a finger. "One moment please." Jack said and then ran off behind a sand mound with all of his invisible copies following.

"No! We cannot dig our way out of the lockers! Your ideas are getting worse mates." Jack told his crew from behind the mound. "Wait, repeat that last one again. That's crazy, just crazy enough to work."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Asked Stephanie who was sitting on top of the sand dune.

"In a certain way, yes, but no at the same time." He replied.

"Well that makes no sense. Tell me who you're talking to… please Jack." She half asked half demanded while sliding down the dune. "You know I won't quit bugging you until you tell me."

Jack studied her for a second. "OK. At least then I'll have someone to check ideas with."

* * *

Back with Stephanie Brown

"Everyone leave!" Ms. Brown yelled to her crew. "I need space to think. Come back in a few minutes, or when I call you."

She watched them leave and took a moment to bask in the feeling of power and control. "I've come so far, but I can't help but think I've forgotten something." She began pacing. "I know it's something important, I just don't know what."

Suddenly, she heard a scream from behind her. T was a very angry Bootstrap charging at her with his sword drawn.

"Oh, that's what I forgot." Stephanie Brown said as she drew her sword.

* * *

Jack's Locker

"I think it could maybe work Jack." Stephanie Kingston told him. "I mean even if it doesn't, it would still be worth a try. You should probably tell the others."

"I agree with you on that." He said walking over the dune. "Alright everyone, I have an idea!"

Nick and Barbossa stopped fighting at this announcement. "This should be good." Barbossa said and walked towards the gathering group of pirates.

"What do you mean by that?" Nick asked him following close behind.

"Well let's just say that Jack isn't exactly right in the head. He comes up with the weirdest ideas. We're in for a good laugh."

"Alright everyone, I know the way to escape the lockers. This idea comes from Calypso herself. I talked to her once when Barbossa had thrown her in the brig; and she mentioned locker hopping. She said it was the ability to enter or leave any and all lockers simply by the use of a magic artifact and jumping. So, I propose we all hold hands and jump."

Everyone started to laugh. "Told you we were in for a laugh Nick!" Barbossa said.

"Hey!" Stephanie yelled above the laughter. "Everyone stow it!" The laughter slowly died off. "How many ideas do we have so far? One. I'll admit it sounds incredibly stupid, bit it's the only idea we've got. We have nothing to loose if we try it."

"Aye, she's right." Nick said before yelling commands to his crew. "Alright everyone grab hold of each other's hands and form a circle! Hurry up, we don't have all day!"

People began scrambling around to do as he had ordered. IT only took a minute or two to get everyone holding hands with Nick at the top of the circle wit his talon.

"Alright everyone jumps at once on the count of three!" He yelled. "One…two…three!"

* * *

Stephanie Brown

Stephanie Brown easily sidestepped and blocked Bootstrap's sword. "You know, if you weren't so angry, this could have been a challenge." She yawned as she blocked another one of his slashes.

"You killed my son!" He yelled.

"Actually, I only sent him to the locker. I can't say I would be disappointed if he decided to kill himself though Oh, if you're actually going to try and kill me, can you hurry up. You are boring me." Stephanie couldn't resist letting a smirk come on her face as Bootstrap started letting loose every swear word he knew.

"You might want to quiet down, all your screaming has brought my men back."

One man quickly grabbed Bootstrap as others wrestled his sword away from him. When he was finally brought to his knees, Stephanie Brown had her sword hovering less than an inch away from his neck.

"Goodbye Bootstrap." She said and was about to kill him when a bright light suddenly flooded the area. When it faded, a group of men, about the same size as her group, had appeared before them.

"It worked." Jack said proudly. "My ideas always work."

"So, you've escaped the lockers." Stephanie Brown said. "Bravo. I must admit, I didn't thin that you could escape them. But, may I ask where Chang is?"

"He killed himself." Elizabeth said angrily. "He couldn't stand the torture and took his life."

"Well at least one of you got my message. I do wish a few more would have killed themselves though."

Elizabeth and Stephanie charged each other, quickly followed by both of the crews. The fight for the fountain had begun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry about the long wait, and the escape method. It was all I could think of.

**R&R people R&R!!**


	22. Chapter 22 The Fight

Not quiet twice a week, but we've got semester testing.

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!!**

**Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

* * *

Stephanie Brown and Elizabeth were the first to cross swords. A hatred for each other gleamed in their eyes. They seemed almost oblivious to the two crews crashing into one another.

"We take no quarter!" Stephanie Brown yelled to her crew as her only acknowledgment of their presence. She seemed to be a slightly better swordsman than Elizabeth. Brown planned on wearing her down.

Meanwhile, Jack was cutting through anyone in his path. He was making a beeline for the fountain. This did not go unnoticed by Barbossa, who was working like a well-oiled machine with Nick. He motioned to Nick and they began to make their way to him.

"So, tell me Elizabeth, how does it feel to know that your first mate committed suicide?" Stephanie Brown asked in a mocking voice.

Elizabeth took her bait and exploded. She began wildly thrashing out towards her. Stephanie Brown blocked every blow and began to sap Elizabeth's strength even faster. She tripped on a root and fell to the ground, completely at Ms. Brown's mercy.

"Well, your majesty, I guess this is goodbye." Stephanie Brown taunted. "Honestly though, you heroes are too easy to beat."

"You want to put that to the test?" A voice asked above the sound of clashing swords. Stephanie Kingston cartwheeled in between Elizabeth and Stephanie Brown. "If you want Elizabeth, you are going to have to get through me first."

Ms. Brown sighed. "I'd rather not cut your throat Stephanie. I had hoped that you would survive this battle and join my crew."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have this thing about letting people kill someone I like." Ms. Kingston drew her sword. "Good luck fighting in a dress."

"You're the one who needs luck, not me." Stephanie Brown said before sending the first strike.

After a few seconds, Elizabeth got up and joined the fight. She swung her sword with precision and speed. Stephanie Brown did this as well; along with twirling around to try and catch Stephanie Kingston, who made good use of her acrobatic abilities.

"You know Stephanie," Ms. Kingston began. "You fight quiet well for someone wearing a dress."

"Yes, I know, I have practiced sword fighting since I was a child. I must say that your acrobatics impress me. It's shame that I'm going to have to remove you from this fight so I can kill the Pirate King." Before Stephanie Kingston could ask what Ms. Brown meant, Stephanie Brown kicked her with all her might. Stephanie Kingston fell back and was lost in the sea of people fighting around her.

"So, it's just you and me again?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, and this time no one will be able to save you." Stephanie Brown said.

* * *

Meanwhile

Jack was a few feet from the fountain when Barbossa and Nick caught up to him.

"Jack, I think the fountain can wait." Barbossa yelled to him. "There are more pressing matters that must be dealt with right now."

"But the Fountain of Youth is only a few feet away." Jack replied while running through one of Brown's minions. "Surely you can see the sensibility in stopping to quench your thirst."

"If you drink from it now, no one else will get to become immortal!" Nick yelled as he dodged a sword. "Don't you know how the fountain works?"

"No, not really." Jack responded. "But no one has told me that I won't become immortal if I take a drink, so I think I will."

Just then, Stephanie Kingston appeared. "Quick, have any of you seen Elizabeth and Stephanie Brown?" They all shook their heads. "Well you have to help me look for them. They're fighting each other and before I was kicked away, it looked like Stephanie Brown was winning."

"Elizabeth is the Pirate King. She should be able to take care of herself." Jack said before turning toward the fountain.

"It's Stephanie Brown Jack." She replied. "She was trained in sword fighting since she was a child. I think Elizabeth probably needs help."

"Jack, as a Pirate Lord it is you duty to help the King." Barbossa told him. "I think we can fight over the fountain once we make sure Elizabeth isn't dead."

When they had finally convinced Jack that the fountain could wait, the group began to cut a path to find Elizabeth. This was a task close to impossible considering the fact that everyone was moving while they fought. Also, Stephanie Kingston had no idea about which direction Elizabeth and Stephanie Brown were before she was kicked away.

"I think we should split up." Jack suggested while fighting two of Ms. Brown's men. "Let's face it, this is getting us nowhere fast."

"How is splitting up going to help?" Nick asked while jumping in to help dispatch the men. "Even if one of us finds Stephanie Brown, she'll probably just get rid of us like she did for Ms. Kingston."

"As long as we're talking about her, dose anyone know where Stephanie Kingston is?" Barbossa asked.

"She is either dead or fighting someone back the way we came." Nick said before finishing off his challenger. "We have to find Elizabeth through so Ms. Kingston will just have to wait."

* * *

Stephanie Kingston's POV

_"I swear if they don't notice I'm gone, I'm going to run them all through!"_ I thought while flipping behind my opponent. _"They probably will keep looking for Elizabeth anyway though. Ouch! He's going to hurt in the morning now. I'd better try to find them." _

"Jack! Elizabeth, Barbossa! It's Stephanie Kingston! Oh, who am I kidding? No one is going to answer that in the middle of a battle." I looked down at the man I just dispatched.

_"Nice canteen. You did say you were going to take my necklace when you killed me, so it's only fair."_ As I bent down to pick it up, I heard several insults being exchanged between Elizabeth and Stephanie Brown.

* * *

Normal POV

"So this is the best the Pirate King has to offer? Second rate fighting styles and poor swordsmanship. I must say that I am very disappointed Elizabeth." Stephanie Brown said coolly. She was rewarded by Elizabeth getting red in the face as she desperately tried to remain calm. She look past Elizabeth and saw Stephanie Kingston working her way back to her. "Well well, if it isn't Ms. Kingston. I'm pleasantly surprised that you lived through so much of the battle."

"So am I." She replied. "I saw that you were leading Elizabeth into the forest to do away with her. Let's go back to fight with everyone else instead."

Elizabeth and Stephanie Kinston then began to lead Stephanie Brown back into the main battlefield. After a few minutes they were back at the fountain.

"It looks like the battle around us is dieing down." Elizabeth said as she dodged a blow.

"Emphasis on dieing." Stephanie Brown commented and struck put at Elizabeth again. Elizabeth dodged, but then Stephanie Brown shoved her to the right and she collided with Stephanie Kingston. Stephanie Kingston fell next to the fountain with her empty water bottle right by it…

"There, I see them!" Barbossa yelled to Nick and Jack. They took off running towards Ms. Brown and Elizabeth.

Stephanie Brown shoved the swords out of Elizabeth's hand. "Checkmate you majesty." She said. Suddenly, she felt a sharp prick on the back of her neck.

"Drop your sword." Barbossa commanded. She obeyed him, and Nick began to tie her hands together.

The few survivors of the battle began to regroup around them while Jack helped Stephanie Kingston up. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"A little muddy but otherwise fine." She replied as she grabbed her canteen "Did you catch Stephanie?"

"See for yourself." Jack said and walked over the to small group.

Stephanie Brown was being held up by the only members of Nick's crew that had survived the battle. One on her right and one on her left. Will, Elizabeth, Bootstrap, Barbossa, and Nick were nearby trying to decide her fate.

"I say we kill her right now, we've all got swords." Barbossa said. "I mean, just think of al the trouble she put us trough."

Don't you mean all the trouble I put **you** through Barbossa?" Stephanie Brown asked him with a smirk on her face.

"Don't let her get to you, she wants you to explode at her." Elizabeth cautioned him.

"Aye, I know that."

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to sit down." Stephanie Brown interrupted. "My legs are very sore from all the fighting and if looks like you are going to be debating for awhile."

Barbossa grabbed her hands and almost dragged her to the fountain and her pushed her down beside it. Barbossa had gripped Stephanie Brown's hands hard enough to cut her and let a small trail of blood trickle down her hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**R&R people R&R!!**


	23. Chapter 23 Marooned

Night had just fallen when a black ship with black sails came into port on Tortuga

Hey go back a few chapters if you want to read Nick's new look. My stalker didn't like how he looked at first, and don't ask for another change!

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!!**

**Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

30 Minutes Later

"We already said we wouldn't kill her Barbossa, quit lobbying for it!" Will yelled again.

"Well she's asking for it! Haven't you heard all the snide comments?" Barbossa asked back.

"Don't forget that you need me if you're ever going to get back to your ships." Ms. Brown told the group calmly. She had said this several times already just to annoy Barbossa.

"Stop saying that!" He yelled at her. "You're making me go mad!"

"Nick, if you have any sympathy at all, you'll shoot me now." Stephanie Kingston said while banging the back of her head on a tree. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"I can't shoot you, I don't even have any shots left in my pistol." He said back to her.

"Why not just take her back with us and decide what to do with her on the ship?" Gibbs offered.

"That is a horrible idea!" Barbossa yelled back. "If we don't finish her here, Brown will probably kill us."

"I like the idea." Will said.

"Me too, any thing to annoy Barbossa." Jack said.

"Well then, let's take a vote." Elizabeth said. "All in favor of killing her now say 'Aye'." Barbossa was the only one to vote for that option. "And all those in favor of taking her with us say 'Aye'." Everyone but Barbossa said aye.

"Will I be getting any of the water then?" Stephanie Brown asked the group.

"Of course not. Why would we let you have any?" Jack replied.

Stephanie Brown stood up and reopened her cut. "Very well, if I can't have any of the fountains water, neither can you." She then leaned backwards and dipped her bleeding hand into the water.

"What was that suppose to accomplish?" Stephanie Kingston asked, clearly confused.

"I had an open wound on my hand thanks to Barbossa." Several people glared at Barbossa. "Now I've poisoned the water so no one can have it." Stephanie Brown explained before continuing. "So we'd better get moving the crews aren't going to wait forever you know."

Everyone knew they were beaten, so they grabbed Stephanie Brown and started walking back to the crevice. Stephanie Kingston's canteen made a sloshing noise as she walked.

At the Gap

"OK, we're back at the gap, what do we need to do to get across?" Elizabeth asked.

Stephanie Brown laughed. "All you need to do is cut down a tree and walk across it."

"That was your great way across?" Barbossa roared. "I could have thought of that!"

"So why didn't you? Now come on, it'll take awhile for you to cut down that tree." She responded and sat down.

"And why can't we just make you do it?" Jack asked.

"Do you really want to untie me and put a sword in my hands?"

They let Stephanie Brown sit while the cut down a tree.

Ten Minutes Before the Green Flash

"Goodbye Will." Elizabeth said tearfully while they hugged. "I guess I won't see you again for about ten years."

"Don't worry Elizabeth. I'll be back before you know I'm gone." He said. "Ten years will go by in a flash."

"Speaking of flashes." Elizabeth's new first mate Tai reminded her. "We've got less then ten minutes before the next green one."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "How'd a girl like you ever survive on the Black Pearl? I'll miss you so much Will." Elizabeth was going to say more, but Will cut her off with a kiss.

"Go. I'll see you again." He said and kissed her one more time before walking off the Empress and back onto the Dutchman.

A few minutes later, the Black Pearl and the Empress were both back in the land of the living. Barbossa had Stephanie Brown untied from the mast and sent to the brig while Elizabeth came over to discuss what to do with her. After several hours of discussion, all three captains had come up with the answer.

"Stephanie, please tell Miss Brown that we have chosen a nice island for her to live on." Jack said to Stephanie Kingston. "She probably won't try to kill you when you tell her."

She rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs to the brig. "Stephanie, they've decided to maroon you on an island."

Stephanie Brown leaned on the bars of her cell. "How nice of them. You know; if you let me go, I'm sure I could make it worth your while."

"I like you, but Jack has my two coins still. So the answer is no."

A Few Days Later

A small island had come into view and both ships were heading towards it. Barbossa handed Pintel and Ragetti shovels.

"What are these for?" Pintel asked.

"We'll be needing them later." Barbossa replied and walked down to the brig. "Well good afternoon Ms. Brown. Your island is coming into view. Are you ready to be buried in sand on it?"

"Buried in sand," She replied. "I didn't know about that until just now. If it is the sand neck-tie, then it's within the code, and if it's within the code, who am I to resist?"

We'll just see if you still feel that way when we start digging your grave." He responded coolly.

On the Island

Nick was holding Stephanie Brown while Pintel and Ragetti started to dig up a mound of wet sand. The tide was starting to come in.

"I must thank you all for being so merciful." Stephanie Brown said directly to Barbossa's face.

"What do you mean merciful?" He asked.

"Well," She responded. "Surely someone as clever as you would know that the tide is coming in. I will drown within the hour and not be subjected to the sun or become hungry or thirsty. It is a very kind thing you're doing Hector."

"Me kind to you? Pintel, Ragetti, stop your digging and move to the dry sand!"

"Barbossa, do you think it could be possible that Stephanie Brown just lied to you?" Stephanie Kingston asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"She's not lying this time, I can tell." He replied.

"Yeah, and you've certainly never been wrong about her before." Elizabeth said. "But, this whole thing was your idea. So, if you want to bury her in dry sand, be my guest."

"Thank you Your Majesty. Pintel, Ragetti! What are you just standing around for? Start digging!"

One Hour Later

"Any last words before we leave Ms. Brown?" Barbossa asked while looking down at her head.

"Actually, yes. This will never work." She replied.

"No begging?" Jack inquired. "Most pirates would beg."

"Who cares if she begs or not, let's just go." Nick said and started walking to the boats. Everyone decided he was right and followed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**R&R people R&R!!**


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

Night had just fallen when a black ship with black sails came into port on Tortuga

Sorry that I waited _**forever **_to post this last chapter. I've been helping my dad put up a new roof and it took such a long time to finish. Sorry Captain Brown about the wait!

Hey, if you want to find out more about my villain, Stephanie Brown, check out my friends story about her. Captain Brown wanted me to give her a sob story but I couldn't work it in so I let her write a spin off story. It's about what is running through her mind while my story is happening. **Read it!!**

**Read and review or else.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I'm just a crazed fan girl.

* * *

Tortuga One Day Later

"So, what are you going to do now Elizabeth?" Gibbs asked while her men finished loading the Empress.

"I think I'll head back to Singapore." She replied. "What about you?"

"I guess I'll see what wild ideas Jack has and help him out if he gets into too much trouble." Gibbs and Elizabeth had a grin when he said this.

"Gibbs, tell Jack and Barbossa I said goodbye please. OH, and the same to Stephanie if you run into her again."

"Aye, of course Your Majesty. Anything else?"

"Actually, yes. Tell Barbossa to take it easy on Nick. I think it will take some time for Nick to get used to being a first mate."

"I'll tell him if Barbossa is still around." Gibbs assured her.

"Thanks Gibbs; take care."

A Few Hours Later

"There you are jack!" Gibbs said as he saw him walk out of a bar with the owner swearing at him. "Barbossa's taken off on the Pearl!"

"No problem, we'll simply ask Elizabeth for a little favor." Jack told him. "I'm sure that she'll be ore than…"

"She left already." Stephanie's voice cut Jack off.

"How long have you been watching us?" Jack asked, looking at her sitting in a tree. "I thought that you would have hopped a boat out of here by now."

"I've been listening long enough. I just came to pick up my two coins and I'll be on my merry way." She said and smiled.

"So, you expect me to just give them back to you?"

"Are you saying that I'm going to have to earn them jack?" Stephanie asked.

"I am."

"Standard wager of two coins?"

"Of course, you decide the bet." Jack said.

"Um… I've got it. Jack, I bet you two coins that Stephanie Brown comes back someday." Stephanie said and held out a hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." Jack said with a grin as he shook her hand. "Now, about the Pearl."

On a Small Island

Two men in a rowboat had come up on the shore of a sandy little island. Soon they came across a strange girl that they had never met lying under a palm tree.

"How did she get on our island?" One of them asked.

"Looks like someone had buried her in the sand. They should have used wet sand. What are we going to do with her?"

"Bring her back to the ship, we can drop her off when we get the Port Royal."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whoot! Finally done with the story. Possible sequel.

**R&R people R&R!!**


End file.
